


Parallels To Our Love

by SleepyCloudberry



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A story about, Albino Ichiru, Albino Zero, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And to be, Cupid Contenders to Matchmaking Partners to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Getting Together, KaZe, Kaname and Yuuki are siblings, Kaname and Zero are from our reality., Kaname is a story follower, KanamexZero - Freeform, Like Zero can ice skate and ballet, M/M, Magical Realism, Many characters are inspired by their reality personas, Maybe pole dance?, Mentions of a Trans Female Character, Misunderstandings, Only in reality, Parallels between reality and manga, Personal Growth, Reality to Manga World, Reality!Kaname inspired Manga!Kaname, Reality!Zero inspired Manga!Zero, Romantic Comedy, Self-Acceptance, Story within a Story, Unafraid of Love, YOI Influences, YOI Inspiration, Yuuki and Yuki are similar in appearance but very different in personality, Zero and Kaname get sucked into a book, Zero does his own thing, Zero's Bunny, a bit occ, maybe smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCloudberry/pseuds/SleepyCloudberry
Summary: Zero Kiryukishi is content with his simple life. However, on the eve of his best friend's birthday, Zero gets whisked away into the world of Yuuki's' popular manga series, Vampire Knight, in the body of the character inspired by him - Zero Kiryuu. To return to his reality, Zero is given a chance to change the story into Yuuki's original idea of an authentic romance. All he has to do is play cupid to pair the royal couple, Yuki Cross and Kaname Kuran. After all, how can Zero fall in love with her when he's gay?Since birth, Kaname Kuranosuke had it all. A loving family, luxurious lifestyle, affluence - anything his heart desired was his. On the eve of his sister's birthday, Kaname is pulled into the world of the Vampire Knight manga, becoming the character he inspired - Kaname Kuran. To return to his reality, he believes he must play out the story as written. But how can he fall in love with Yuki when in his reality, she's his sister? He decides to be the matchmaker for the star-crossed lovers, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	Parallels To Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am alive. No, I haven't forgotten Stand By Me Until I Fall. But, I've had this plot in my mind for a while. I will be working on both fics while juggling school and my new job. Please sit back, relax and enjoy the fic. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.

"Happy birthday, Yuuki!"

Drunken serenades of 'make a wish' from her friends reinforce Yuuki Kuranosuke, now age 27, to squeeze her eyes shut and blow out the candle on the cupcake to seal her wish. Flashes from her phone entered her paracentral vision to capture the memory. Her temporary photographer plops back to his seat next to Yuuki and hands back her phone. "Aren't you a bit old to be making wishes?" He chuckles. 

Yuuki sticks her tongue out at Zero Kiryukishi - her best friend since their high school days. "You're never too old for birthday magic, you non-believer." She says scrolling through the pictures to determine the best for her Instagram. 

Zero scoffs and readjusts his glasses, "Non-believer or just realistic?" He asks before taking a swig of his flat beer. "God, this is gross. Why am I drink this?"

"Because you have nothing else to hold in your hands," snorts Yuuki. 

A sound of a crash across the table startles them. Whoops and cheers provoked the drunken haze of two men in Yuuki's friend group, battling in a match of arm wrestling. Zero can't help but grimace at the pathetic scene while Yuuki lets out a laugh. 

"So," Zero diverts their attention back to a conversation, placing his cheek on the palm of his hand. "How is your manga series coming along, _Hino-sensei _~," He asks teasingly. 

Yuuki chokes on her beer. Her nose scrunches up almost making her bulging amber eyes murk under the shadows of her dark brown hair. "Zero keep it down! Are you trying to blow my cover?!" She whispers harshly. 

Zero barks out laughing. "Sorry, sorry! But your reaction made it worth the risk."

Yuuki groans dramatically. "Zero. My buddy. Mi amigo. The Yuuri to my Phichit. The prickled plum to my onigiri. Why must you throw out my pen name to please your entertainment like so?"

"You're drunk, honey." 

"I'm getting there!" As she attempts to take another swig of beer. 

Zero swiftly covers her mug with his hand and presses the glass downward. " Oh, no princess. I don't want you to lose yourself just yet. Update, then drink."

She sighs."It's good so far. I'm wrapping up the plot for the mini-sequel and that will be it for _Vampire Knight. _The company is satisfied with the sales even though the fandom has died a bit. But overall _Vampire Knight_ is a success. Everyone's happy." Her eyes say the opposite, a flicker of regret that doesn't escape Zero.

He gives her a familiar face Yuuki has seen time and time again of the duration of their friendship. Fierce eyes and unreadable expression, Zero folds his hands under his chin. "What about you?"  
  
Yuuki shivers from the vibration of his soft voice. She blames it on the alcohol. "I mean. I'm happy all my fans enjoyed the story and the company -"

"That's not what I'm asking."  
  
"Um..." She shifts in her seat nervously as Zero continues the intense stare.

"Are you happy with your series, Yuuki?"

By the power invested in Zero, she gives in. "No. No, I'm not happy with it." She sighs out as if a burden relieved her shoulders from the secret pressure.

Her friends' silence drowns out the environment of drunken speech and atrocious karaoke. "The manga didn't turn out the way I planned. When I approached the company they gave me many critiques and different plots to use for the world I created. They told me their suggestions can increase sales and how people loved a plot with obsession themes. At the time I believed them."

She takes another swig of beer before slamming down the glass in anger. "I was so naive back then. How could I, an 18-year-old girl at the time, compare to the advice of a publishing company? It was like a 'doctor knows what is best' scenario and I let them take advantage of me like a puppet on corporate strings. I worked hard to fit their vision for _Vampire Knight _to the point where I forgot about mine. I was focused on the possible success _Vampire Knight_ could give me. By the time they released the first few volumes, I realized this wasn't what I wanted. But it was too late."

Zero cocks his head to the side. "So did you want _Vampire Knight_ to be?"

"I don't remember the details anymore, but I wanted to write a theme of an authentic romantic in a magic realistic world. Not pretty vampires overly obsessing for a simple girl with no special elements other than giving them a purpose and the story a plot. Yet, people soaked the story up like a sponge. At the time, it was popular. Fans loved a simple-minded heroine when her original characteristics were far from the truth. But now here I am - burnt out. Ready for the story to end." 

Zero rewards her with a rare smile and pats her shoulder in understanding. "The first step is accepting it. Now, let's make a laugh about it." 

Zero's insensitivity sends a shockwave attack through Yuuki's system. Her drinks almost slip out of her hand. "Wha?"

"Truth hurts but can be funny in cases like yours."

Yuuki punches his arm with her inner power of tipsy strength. "Fuck you."

"No, thank you! But really, laughing can make it more tolerable."

"Is that why you always laugh when I bring up Kaname?"

Zero laughs so hard, only a wheeze escapes. "His face is enough to make me laugh."

"I have a similar face!" Yuuki pouts.

"My point has been proven." Zero smirks back with a twinkle in his eye.

"I feel personally attacked!"

Ignoring her, Zero throws his arm in a random direction like an announcer in a wrestling match. "Today on the Kiryukishi Show, we have Yuki Cross. A simple-minded girl who is a hidden vampire princess and a star-cross lover for not one, but two people! Inspired by your brother-"

"Don't fucking remind me." Yuuki blushes in embarrassment for placing her brother's character in an incestuous affair. 

"Trust me, I want to forget him." Zero whispers before going back to his faux announcer voice. "We have Kaname Kuran. A 10,000-year-old Vampire Jesus with an elegant diva complex who has the power to throw omnipotent temper tantrums when things do not go his way. Especially when it comes to Yuki Cross." 

"And in the other corner, we have Zero Kiryuu. The 'straight' man of this story. A tragic, vengeful walking paradox of a vampire hunter turned vampire. A man graced with the power of flowers! The vampire knight in shining moonlight armor was inspired by yours truly!"

"Aren't you quite the merry man," Yuuki says flatly like Zero's beer.

"Silky, silver hair like the moon. Lavender eyes like a... lavender plant. Snow- white skin as white as... um... snow. Such similar features to my albinism! Though I must say I'm much more dashing." Zero flips his slightly curly snow-white hair dramatically, Yuuki swears she saw sparkles come out of his hair. Like fairy dust or Lucky Charms.

"Oh my God. Your ego boost will make me throw up." 

Zero slightly pouts. "Why did you make him straight like your ridged brother? We all know the only straight thing about me is my split." Zero boasts as he alternates his sitting pose into a full-on split. His back leg accidentally pushes down the unconscious person next to him to meet the tatami floor.

"Jesus Christ, Zero" Yuuki shakes her head at his shenanigans. 

"Oh no. That's Archangel Zero to you, princess." He winks at her direction, taking the opportunity to swipe icing from the forgotten cupcake and seductively licks it off his thumb. Completely ignoring the fact he created a new sleeping arrangement to one of Yuuki's friends. "Mmm, heavenly~."

Yuuki downs all of the beer before Zero could stop her. 

She ponders and looks at him through her hazy peripheral vision. Zero is looking at his phone, his legs retracted back to a normal sitting position. Gently cocking his head, snow-white hair casts an ethereal halo, illuminating the faint shade of blush on his cheeks as he brings up his phone to capture a photo of her under the spell of intoxication. His pale pink lips release a snicker as he mumbles over which tags to post with the photo for Instagram. 

She admits Zero has every right to boast about himself. He is not a bad looking guy. Quite the opposite. Albinism projects the complete absence of pigmentation in his hair, skin, and eyes. The purplish-blue shade of his eyes gives the illusion of lavender from a distance complemented by the snow-white color of his hair and skin. His slightly curly hair is coifed in a short hairstyle with bangs that semi-covers his right eye and round black glasses. Bold in the feminine and masculine fashion elements extenuates his creativity of nonconformity - an outfit of a monochromic black outfit of a turtleneck and cropped trouser covered by a blush silk kimono, and a black bolero hat.

God, he's pretty. If only he wasn't attracted to men, Yuuki would have gone after him. But the fantasy of playing cupid and hooking him up with her brother overrides any wishful thought of Zero being straight. Man, they would look so cute together. The alcohol is starting to get to her head. Unfortunately, her daydreams created a brilliant distraction for Zero to steal her cupcake. 

"Give that back! It's mine!" Yuuki screeches as she tries to snatch her hostage of a cupcake from Zero, The Cake Burgler. Zero manages to swipe some icing on his thumb before letting Yuuki have a false victory in snagging back the cupcake and scarfs down the poor pastry. A decision deems to be a poor choice. Yuuki starts to cough when a big piece of cake gets stuck in her throat. Zero chuckles and wacks her back to help prevent further choking on the cake. 

After swallowing tinier pieces of cake, Yuuki groans for the nth time that night, starting to feel her tipsy EXP increase to the next level of drunkness. "Anyways! Onward to the next topic!" She perks up, fully recovered from her near-death by cake experience. She brings the empty glass to her lips only to be disappointed by the lack of beer. "My beer! There's no more!" She sticks her eye into the glass as if like a telescope. "Where's my beer? Zero!" 

Zero shoves his half beer-filled mug to her like a good influential friend. Yuuki takes a big gulp and slams the mug down. "This tastes like shit!" She takes another swig the proclaimed shitty beer with no shame. 

Zero wheezes. "After this, you're done." 

Yuuki hiccups. "But tonight is all about fun!"

She sways a little dance in her seat, smiling absurdly. "Oh! I've been meaning to ask. How's Ichiko?" 

A dejected smile graces Zeros' lips at the mention of his twin sister. "She's fine. She moved to LA a few months ago." Yuuki nods incoherently, her eyes peering at the mug dolefully. He decides to stop there knowing Yuuki will not process be able much more. As she shouldn't. The topic of Ichiko will make her riddle with guilt. Much like the earlier regret, it's a feeling that should not be present on her birthday. 

"Zero I'm-" 

A beep interrupts her, dispersing the awkwardness in the air. Yuuki brings the phone extremely close, almost comical, to her face to read the message. Her downcasted mood brightens up like a vegan discovering a new meat alternative. "Kaname finished his meeting! He's parking right now!" 

"And that's my cue to go." Zero starts to gather his belongings.

Yuuki's small hands clutch the kimono tightly as he stands to leave. "But Zero! Can't you stay this one time when he's around?" 

"Yuuki you know I can't."

"But he apologized!"

"He apologized to you, not to me."

"You haven't given him the chance!" She huffs. 

"Because his apology is not very important to me."

"But Zero, he feels guilty about what happened." Yuuki looks up at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

Zero sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't care if he feels guilty. You're my friend, Yuuki. Not him. I care about you. Having us together will create tension and I don't want that to happen on your birthday."

Yuuki brightens with stars in her eyes and a loopy smile. "So you can be with him in the same room another day, eh?" She wiggles her eyebrows. The blush across her cheeks darkens - whether from alcohol or perverted thoughts. Who knows.

"Get your sick fantasy out of your head, you freaky fujoshi. This is not one of your fanfictions! " 

She giggles drunkenly and seizes into a fit of hiccups, cleary by cognitive impairment.

Zero practices his daily dose of exercise by shaking his head in disbelief. He pets her head gently to soothe her intoxicated emotions. "Hun, I want you to be happy. For you, that's all that matters to me." 

Zero gestures over for Sayori to come over to watch their drunk friend. "Yori! Can you watch Yuuki until Lord Thumbtacks arrives?" 

Upon hearing her name, Sayori turns away from the small crowd of drunken fools attempting to sing like a sober popstar, clearly understanding the nickname for Yuuki's' brother. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her!" She abandons her spot near the TV and plops next to Yuuki, throwing her arms around her shoulder to keep her steady. A nod of appreciation, Zero simpers and lifts two fingers to his forehead, flicking the wrist to display a goodbye gesture. "Now, if you will excuse me. I need to run back home to my little Lady. I hope you have a happy birthday, my dear." A goodbye kiss meets Yuuki's forehead and Zero leaves the room heading down the opposite hallway that leads to the side door of the building. 

Yuuki's eyes linger at the room's door for a few more seconds. Tonight and almost every time she's around his proximity Zero feign happiness. But Yuuki knows his warmth shadows the awareness of social caution, insensitivity, and criticism. A craftsman of disguise, Zero has yet to bring down his greatest piece of work - The Great Wall of Zero. A peek through the cracks new cement continues to fill them, blocking from letting her in. A masquerade of happiness hosted by smiles, laughter, charisma, and contentment has set promise to extinguish her worries. 

Yuuki sighs unconsciously at Zero's self-negligence. He is the gardener who will always water the plants of his friends, watching them grow and become happy in their successful lives. 

"But will you let someone water your flower...Zero?" She mumbles, questioning the last thought.

"Here I arrive with hopes of sobriety and comprehensible conversation, yet I find you drunk and talking about plants." A deep voice chuckles.

Yuuki snorts and goofily giggles. She didn't turn when she felt a familiar strong presence behind her nor did she realize Yori ditching her to give the siblings alone time. A few moments pass as if the figure is waiting or scanning their surroundings before sitting down next to her. "Is he-?" Kaname begins to ask his sister.

A lopsided smile plasters on her face and droopy eyelids under a drunken influence. The remaining coherent thought slips through her mind before relinquishing herself to the alcohol gods. "Ya just missed him ~." She crashes on her brother's shoulder and begins to twirl a wave of his dark hair. The lopsided smile doesn't falter when she giggles. Hazy eyes gawp at their elegant counterpart above. "Will you water the wilted flower, Kaname?"

* * *

"I'm home!" Zero announces, walking into the clean, minimalistic apartment. Just in time before his social battery reaches complete drainage. Black loafers are exchanged for house slippers after closing the door and flip the light switch. Zero sheds the kimono and hat to hang on the coat hangers and places the Taco Bell bag on the kitchen bar counter. 

"Where's my little Lady?" He says as he scans the room for the current love of his life and cute roommate. Scuffles and a sneeze are heard from under the couch. Zero can't help but beam out a content smile. Kneeling, he reaches out his hand towards the noise, making noises with his tongue to coax out the source. Suddenly, the fluffy head of a broken frosty Holland Lop appears from under the couch and hops over to Zero until she's swept away into his arms. 

"Ah, there you are. I missed you, my lovely." Zero nuzzles his cheek into her fur. Lady, for patience, has graced her wayward instincts, did not fight the floods of love from her owner. Until she nips Zero's finger to unhand her after a few minutes of burying his face into her once groomed fur. When Zero didn't release his hold the bunny's squirms becomes rambunctious, earning a high pitch squeal of surprise which intensifies her squirming. Finally, after hitting Zero in the face with her butt, she escapes his effusive hold.

"No, come back! Come back to me!" Zero begs as she hops a distance away. Lady gives one last look at her owner. Her big eyes impose hope into Zero's mind as he opens her arms to welcome the bunny back into their former positions. Lady wiggles her nose, hopping a few inches towards him, flexes an ear and hops though the hallway leading towards the bedroom. Never turning back to see the devastated face of her owner. Zero stands up, crossing his arms and huffs, "Rude." 

Relaxing on the counter to enjoy the pleasures of consuming his meatless crunch wrap supreme, Zero leers at the shiny black piece of parchment innocently situated on the marble. An invitation to the class reunion transpiring next week.

Zero sighs.

Unlike most of his classmates, high school was a difficult time for Zero. The weight of self-loathing was an invisible burden. Camouflaging in the student body was not an ability graced upon him and his sister. Their unique characteristics caused by the genetic disorder made them stick out like a tea spilling YouTuber. To divert the students' attention Zero hid his features, hoping the uniformity would construct change. Slight curly hair became straight. Contacts switched to tinted glasses to hide his nystagmus. Fair toned foundations became a necessity for the minuscule of normalcy. The change worked for a time. Students were quick to understand Zero wasn't there to make friends but to focus on his studies in peace. Yuuki refused to believe his ideology and forced him to become her best friend. She was the guiding star throughout their high school years. After 'befriending' Yuuki things were finally turning out to be normal until his senior year experienced a wide spectrum of traumatic events. 

The disposition of vulnerability was not an option in the school environment and out within society. Though friendlier to Yuuki his barriers never wavered, feeling embarrassed and guarded when vulnerable. Self-depreciation occurred when his albinism was mentioned in conversations or confrontations from bullies. Even now, at the age of 28, his intuition has not to lead him off course.

It's been a decade since he graduated from the hellish prison. Right after his legal escape from highschool the plans for university began headway. His GPA and application requirements did not disappoint the top, prestigious schools in the country. He successfully attended one of the top schools for engineering while continuing his passions during his free time - ballet and ice skating. During his time in university, he was able to balance his studies and practice sessions to participate in competitions. After winning the last of his three championships, Zero ultimately decided to retire at the age of 24 to live a simpler life and pursue an engineering career. A six-digit position magically appeared in his hands a few days after announcing his retirement. Networks from his parent's past affiliations and his athletic reputation are appreciated for the influence on the job offers. 

Zero is content with his simple life. A thriving career that brought more than enough stability. A healthy work-life balance for his passions and hobbies. A beautiful, simple apartment that met his needs as a single person. A capsule closet of the few fine quality clothing and accessories waiting to be worn. Food in his fridge and pantry to execute preeminent cooking. His most important people, Ichiko and Yuuki, are well-accomplished in their careers and living comfortably. He has Lady, the love of his very single life. His second baby after his first bunny, Lily, passed away two years ago. The rich silence of solitude with no distractions. Proud to say he's successful in almost every aspect of life. There is nothing else he wants or craves. The state of solitude has never lead him astray... Right?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Zero heads into the bathroom to begin his nightly routine of self-care. Clear skin doesn't glow without elbow grease and the magic of Korean skincare products. Shower, facial ritual, and the necessities completed for the night. Zero changes into his nightclothes and places the glasses next to his charging phone on the nightstand before hopping into bed with Lady. 

Zero nestles into his pillow about to turn off the lamp when he notices an item that was not there before nor remembers placing there. A manga with a young girl similar in appearance to a younger Yuuki and two of the male leads behind her silhouette - the first volume of _Vampire Knight. _"What the..." he says perplexed as he picks up the book and starts flipping through the pages, pausing when he sees an image of his high school self inked on the page. 

Zero Kiryuu, the very character inspired by him. He was not exaggerating the similarities between himself and his manga counterpart when chatting with Yuuki. Minus the glasses, Zero Kiryuu is a near reflection of himself during his high school days. Down from his hot ironed, straight hair to his edge lord personality. A tattoo and five piercings increased the manga version's edge lord meter - a contrast to Zero's tattoo-free skin and one piercing adorn on each earlobe. He looks over the page and... Oh god. It's Vampire Jesus. Zero can't help but grimace. What in the seven Hells was Yuuki thinking? Using her brother to inspire a character who obsesses over his sister and then acts upon incest? Who cares if he's an ancestor!? Knowing the vampires in this series, Kaname Kuran could be her great-grandfather or great-uncle. Zero shivers at the thought. He leers down at Lord Thumbtacks' details. Kaname Kuran's image is not far off from his inspiration. A cut of the hair, dye it blackish-brown, throw on a pair of amber contacts and BOOM! One will have made a Kaname Kuranosuke. Personality is almost the same as Kurans'. Just more of a pain in one's ass like a thumbtack. Hence the nickname.

As he flips through the pages of the first manga, Lady hops off the bed towards the doorway and into the hallway. "Lady, where are you hopping off to?" Zero leaves the bed with the book still in his hands, not noticing the sparkles trickling out of the pages. "Come on silly girl. Let's back to bed." 

Zero hisses in pain at the sudden headache attacking his brain. He grits his teeth, throbbing vibrations increase as he walks closer. "Damn it... Lady, come on. I want to sleep - Gah!" A sharp surge brings him down to his knees at the doorway. His face contorts in pain. Eyes shutting for false relief. "Fucking shit." Zero whispers, almost breathlessly. A vibrating shift in the environment escapes Zero's senses. Just like it suddenly appeared, the temporary headache dissipates leaving no pain in its wake. 

"Uh...what?" Zero slowly opens his eyes only to close them again to shield from the sunlight pouring in through the window. 

"What the hell was that?" He asks expecting no answer. Opening his eyes once more with the intent to grab Lady and bring her back to the bed. Eyes widening with confusion and incredulously as he absorbs the details of the environment. A simple room cages him in unfamiliarity. Walls, all white, with a twin bed settled in a corner near the window. A desk to his left next to the open closet. The ironic twist of a uniform inspired by altar boys and formalism of religion hangs on the hook. A uniform is worn by both humans...and vampires. Zero bewilderingly shakes his head. '_Houston, we have a problem.' _This isn't his reality.

Zero's sense continues to scream, setting him into a state of panic. "Oh, my fucking -" Sporadic knocks causes him to jump from his spot. "Zero get up, lazy butt! We're already late for cross over." 

He stares at the door like deer caught in the headlights. His hands tremble as he leaves his spot on the floor to go answer. The other side reveals the same girl on the cover of _Vampire Knight_ gawking at him. A blush paints her cheeks and quickly averts her eyes away from Zero. "Why are you shirtless? My innocent eyes are not meant to see such things!"

Zero blinks dumbly, "Wha..." Zero, flabbergast, looks vacantly at the girl as she beats his chest with her small fists. "Stupid Zero, h-hurry up now and g-get ready! I'll m-meet you downstairs." The girl turns on her heels and runs down the hallway, the blush still prominent on her cheeks.

Zero stares down the hallway where the girl ran for a few more minutes before closing the door and sinks to the floor. "What the fuck is going on?" His voice quivers. He scans the room, unable to accept his predicament as eyes land on the mirror next to the door. Zero let out a noise that closely resembles a squealing piglet, scrambling to back away from his reflection. His hand threads through the straighten hair as he observes the changes in horror from afar. _'Silky, silver hair like the moon'_. 

Fingers trail down to caress under his vigilant eyes. '_Lavender eyes like a lavender plant'_. 

Shifting his new eyes down to check out the rest of his body, recognizing the design of a significant tattoo that paints the left side of his neck and five earrings decorate the pale cartilages._ 'Snow-white skin as white as snow.'_

He chokes back a scream and tries to repress the oncoming hyperventilation by guiding himself through his breaths. Staring back like a surprised Pikachu is the character born from Yuuki's inspiration. The walking paradox of a vampire hunter and a vampire. The 'straight' love interest of the girl who knocked on his door. Flower Power Man. The Vampire Knight. 

Zero Kiryuu. 

Once his heart decelerates to a normal rhythm, Zero lets out an exasperated sigh, shoulders still tense and voice trembling, "God shits on my life once more." 

* * *

Moonlight leaking through the window pours over the manga laying peacefully at the doorway. Lady, curious by her caretakers' magical disappearance, emerges from the dark hallway. She hops over to sniff at the sparkle remnants littering the floor. Her big eyes glance over at the book Zero left behind. The book remains dormant, not a sparkle tricking out as Lady closes in, suspiciously sniffs the top corner of the pages. 


End file.
